1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a friction clutch for an internal combustion engine, which friction clutch includes a clutch plate. The clutch plate can be brought into frictional engagement against a flywheel, by means of an application plate, whereby a separate disengagement element can be used for the actuation of the friction clutch, and the application force can be generated by a plate spring.
2. Background Information
A friction clutch of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in German Unexamined Patent Application 1 294 229. In such a conventional friction clutch, there is a plate spring which is supported on one hand on the clutch housing, and on the other hand on the application plate. The friction clutch is actuated by means of a set of disengagement levers which are distributed around the circumference, and which disengagement levers neutralize the force of the plate spring during the disengagement process.
As the wear on the friction linings of the clutch plate increases, the application plate travels toward the flywheel, and consequently, the position of the disengagement elements also changes.